


Most Days Are Better

by andyfined



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyfined/pseuds/andyfined
Summary: Most days were better. But some were not. Luckily, Virgil had three other Sides to help.





	Most Days Are Better

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot I wrote inspired by this post: https://author-trash.tumblr.com/post/173163919425/do-you-think-logan-or-roman-would-just-walk-out.  
> I hope ya enjoy!!

Things get to him. Well, everything gets to him, but some more than others. Most days are better – his good days.  
The good days were those without a tightness within his chest or the feeling of his stomach descending into his feet as if he was on a never-ending roller-coaster that was perpetually speeding down at a steep angle. The good days were those in which he could breathe, days that he could make puns with Patton, debate with Logan and even talk with Roman about his adventures.

       Most days were better, but some were not.

       Which was what found Virgil sitting atop the fridge in a tight ball, staring into a nothingness that reflected the emotions in his eyes, though it did not match his insides, a turmoil of fear and insecurities and doubts and-

       A turmoil of anxiety.

       Virgil couldn’t remember how or when he climbed up onto the fridge, nor why – he didn’t know anything now, really, in these moments he couldn’t think straight – but he knew he couldn’t move, couldn’t get down. In all honesty, he didn’t want to, the soft hum and dull warmth from the refrigerator were keeping him grounded, preventing Virgil from falling into a dark pit of roaring unrest and broken tranquillity, though, he never had the latter to begin with.

       Footsteps that came to a sudden halt pulled his tired and lifeless eyes away from the emptiness of which only he could see at that moment to Roman, who stared back.

       Usually, Virgil would greet the fanciful Side with a playful snideness, but he also usually wouldn’t be nesting on a surface that wasn’t meant to be sat on, so he pulled his gaze away from Roman and back towards the vacancy that he was witnessing.

       He vaguely noted Roman slowly back out awkwardly, likely to get Logan and Patton.

       Virgil took no offense to his actions, as he was aware that Roman genuinely did not know how to help when Virgil was in such a state besides to get the other two Sides. In fact, him knowing that Virgil was there and not just leaving him to his own devices showed that he cared, which Virgil greatly appreciated – even though Roman couldn’t help directly.

       Virgil’s hypothesis was proven correct when two pairs of footfalls reached his ears, followed by two figures entering his peripheral.  
Logan and Patton glanced at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation with only their eyes before they finally acted.

       Patton made a beeline to the snack cupboard, while Logan took a calmer stride towards Virgil. He eyed the fridge and how much room Virgil had to move around, calculating the likeliness of him falling and potentially getting injured, before nodding to himself and taking a seat on the kitchen top, grabbing one of the books they kept in every room so that Logan could read whenever he fancied.

       A shuffle signified Patton climbing up onto the counter, though slowly as not to startle Virgil, and placed a plate of cookies – from Patton’s personal collection, Virgil noted – along with a glass of water and a glass of milk in from of him, before also taking a seat on the bench, so that Virgil had Logan on his left and Patton on his right.

       No one spoke as Logan continued to read – eyeing Virgil to make sure he wasn’t going to fall anytime soon, of course – and with Patton munching on a snack he had grabbed for himself. Their silent presence was more than comforting.

       Though Virgil would not be moving anytime soon, the two Sides would stay until he was ready to. They would then take him to the couch, smothering him in blankets, and Roman would join. They’d all have another Disney marathon, not saying a single syllable, because they were family. Because they all knew that most days were better, but some were not. And they sure as hell wouldn’t leave Virgil alone on those bad days.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - @justyourcasuallysufferingdad


End file.
